


Liberated (For Macaroni)

by GodlingCaptainChristina



Series: Enjoltaire Week 2016 [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, M/M, enjoltaireweek2016, exrweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodlingCaptainChristina/pseuds/GodlingCaptainChristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has been captured by two dastardly knights and must be rescued by his brave husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberated (For Macaroni)

**Author's Note:**

> (Late) Fluffy piece for day 2 of exrweek2016.  
> posted on tumblr as well.  
> I'm the same name there as I am here.

The walls of Enjolras’ cell were practically crumbling apart. If he tried hard enough he might be able to push them over and run away. It wouldn’t even be that hard. The guards were distracted by a simple card slap game. 

But Grantaire was on his way now. Escaping meant that Grantaire might not be able to find him for a while longer. 

Sitting still and waiting for his husband to come break him out was the best idea for now. 

“Guards,” Enjolras needled. “Are you sure that you’re supposed to be playing games on duty?” He reached forward and slapped the card on top. They glared at him, but grudgingly let him slide the cards away from them. 

“Don’t tell us how to do our job, Daddy!” the smaller guard shouted. He giggled helplessly for a few seconds afterward. 

“ _George_ ,” Anna whined. “You aren’t supposed to call the prisoner Daddy!” 

“Sorry-” 

Grantaire, clad in cardboard armor, wielding an umbrella-sword, chose that moment to leap from behind the couch. Their children squealed, scrambling for their foam weapons.

“Avast, ye terrible villains!” Grantaire bellowed. “I shall defeat you and liberate my lovely husband from the bounds of your tyranny!” He lunged forward.

In the end, it was a glorious fight. Enjolras was freed midway through the battle and grabbed a foam mace to defend Grantaire from their children’s dual assault. They pressed their backs together and proclaimed their undying love for each other. Enjolras was technically the first to ‘die’, shot through the heart by a rouge Nerf bullet, but Grantaire was quick to follow, with a sword in the side. 

“Dad?” Anna asked. She poked Enjolras’ face several times before seating herself on his stomach. With almost vicious resolve, she started to bounce on his ‘corpse’. George giggled and went to copy her on Grantaire. 

“Yes, little mouse?” He levered himself onto his elbows. At his attention, she paused in her bouncing attack. 

“I’m hungry, Dad.” She draped herself over him haphazardly. “Feed me, please.”

Grantaire rolled over to them, carefully helping George to shift onto his back. “If you, most worthy of knights, would release us from the bonds of slavery, we might even make you macaroni.” 

Anna frowned just enough to form a furrow between her brows. “What do you think, Sir George? Should we liberate these lowly slaves for macaroni?” she asked. 

Immediately, George started nodding. 

“You’re not supposed to agree right away!” Anna argued. She slapped a hand on Enjolras’ sternum to emphasize the point. “You gotta neg-nagot- you gotta fight for more stuff.” 

“Negotiate,” Grantaire corrected, reaching for her hand. 

“Thank you, Papa,” she said quickly before turning back to George. “What’s something you want?”

“Macaroni.”


End file.
